Descubrimiento
by vickyng
Summary: “Todo empezó como un juego para los dos. Pero con Ren Tao, las cosas nunca podían ser sencillas. Porque los juegos de niños no siempre terminan del todo bien” HoroRen. Pseudo One Shot. Algo Angst, algo Fluffy. ¡Reviews!


"Todo empezó como un juego para los dos. Pero con Ren Tao, las cosas nunca podían ser sencillas. Porque los juegos de niños no siempre terminan del todo bien"

Y sí; he vuelto con fuerza a los orígenes de la serie. Esta historia se sitúa después de la elección de los equipos. Como supongo que ya todos vieron la serie completa, no creo que tenga que poner spoiler por capítulos finales. Es shounen ai, y tiene referencias al tema sexual, aunque no hay nada muy explícito. Y como me gusta volver al inicio completo, me voy al género en el que empecé escribiendo fanfics: el Angst; aunque perdí un poco mi habilidad y no quedó tan angst, jaja.. Esto es un One Shot o algo así, en realidad: Será independiente, pero tendrá una posible continuación que, claro, también podrá ser independiente, jaja.. Así que ahí están todas las características: **No-AU, shounen ai HoroRen, Pseudo Angst, algo fluffy, Semi One Shot, Anime verse .** Espero que les guste. Ah, y claro, está desde el punto de vista de Horo. Aunque no es un POV de Horo. Y él no narra. Pero es desde él. ¿Me expliqué un poquito aunque sea? Jaja. Eso espero.

Y, por supuesto, aunque está ya de más decirlo, Shaman King no me pertenece. Nop. Sé que hay gente que pensaba lo contrario. Y sumo este fic a mi campaña por la asociación de un solo miembro (por supuesto, el único miembro soy yo) "AFARDEHO": Asociación de Fans por la Reivindicación de los Derechos de Horo-Horo. Por más que en esta historia sufra, no me gusta que sea una niñita llorosa arrastrándose a los pies de Ren. Jaja. Por favor no consideren eso último... A menos que estén de acuerdo, jaja.

--

**Descubrimientos**

--

"_El día en que tú naciste, cariño_

_ese día nacieron todas mis penas"_

--

Todo había sido natural: eran compañeros de equipo y amigos, estaban creciendo y necesitaban alguien con quien experimentar; y lo cierto es que el moreno no era opción para ninguno de los dos. Y como entre ellos se tenían confianza y había química, se había dado solo.

Si lo pintaba así todo sonaba tan lógico y sencillo que llegaba a dar escalofríos, pero, _por supuesto,_ con Ren la cosas nunca, nunca podían ser simples, porque una cosa era que el chinito quisiera a sus amigos y ahora notase que el ser humano valía la pena, y otra muy distinta era que lo quisiera a él de una manera especial.

Sin embargo, en un principio y por un tiempo las cosas habían sido increíbles: En las noches, mientras Chocolove roncaba dichoso, Ren se resbalaba como quien no quisiera a su cama. Primero solo descansaban juntos, haciéndose suaves caricias que les hacían estremecer, descubriendo las nuevas sensaciones sin decir palabras, ansiosos por saber hasta qué llegarían. Y claro, pronto pasaron a ser toques más íntimos y cargados de deseo. Rato después Ren se levantaba y se iba a dormir. Cuando amanecía nada había pasado.

Luego vinieron los besos: Tentativos, violentos, dulces, competitivos; los había de todos los tipos, y si bien en principio solo se besaban los labios, pronto el recorrido se amplió a todo el cuerpo. Aún pese a este cambio, por lo general seguían sin decir palabra alguna. Y así estaba bien. Quizás se hacían una que otra broma, pero Horo-Horo prefería cuando estaban en silencio y Ren le miraba con sus ojos dorados penetrantes y su rostro serio, como si las caricias y besos de su compañero no le generaran ninguna sensación. Por supuesto, el ainu notaba claramente la respiración agitada y la entrepierna rígida de su compañero contradiciendo esa mirada distante.

Pero hubo un momento -Horo-Horo nunca supo cuál fue- en que para él todo cambió, en un principio para él, y luego para los dos.

No sabía bien cómo, pero fue tiempo después de que se acostaran por primera vez. Quizás era por que él era más iluso que Ren y tenía más clavada la idea de que se enamoraría alguna vez, y que haría el amor con esa persona. Y que, por eso, por más que él pensaba que esto no era más que un juego y su primera vez sería con una chica, cuando la situación se le fue de las manos sus sentimientos empezaron a cambiar. No supo bien cómo fue que empezó, cual drogadicto, a ansiar los momentos en que, cuando nadie los veía, empujaba a Ren a las esquinas, a los callejones, a las piezas vacías, para besarlo y tocarlo a gusto entre risas y gemidos. No supo cuándo dejó de ser un juego para él, y empezó a ser más importante el pasar las noches con Ren a su lado que el mismo torneo o que Hao. No tenía idea de cómo fue, pero un día se halló con que estaba metido hasta el cuello con este asunto de su líder de equipo, y que no tenía forma de salir.

Estaba enamorado.

Y, para su mayor desgracia Ren lo notó, porque empezó a rehuir de sus contactos.

Ya no se colaba por las noches a su cama ni para los toqueteos infantiles y juguetones, ni para el sexo violento y desesperdo: Era Horo-Horo el que, afiebrado, se abrazaba al cuerpo cada día más tenso de Ren. El chino le seguía el juego, pero ya no lo buscaba, y eso había generado un extraño dolor en el estómago del Japonés.

Ya no buscaba excusas para que quedaran los dos solos: No entrenaban juntos, no batallaban, no hablaban "asuntos pendientes". No mandaban al moreno a comprar, ni lo echaban con alguna excusilla. Y si Horo-Horo intentaba que quedasen solos, Ren ya no lo apoyaba: Solo guardaba silencio.

Pero el chico de Hokkaido ya no podía tener más de eso. Intentó cegarse él mismo, no darse cuenta de la distancia de Ren, hasta que ésta le explotó en la cara.

Ese día cuando ya oscurecía, Horo-Horo había conseguido finalmente deshacerse de Chocolove con la intención de pasar un rato con su "amigo". Sabiendo que Ren estaba en su habitación, entró sigilosamente, procurando sorprenderlo por la espalda para que así iniciaran una de sus riñas de golpes que no dolían y que luego derivaban en caricias desvergonzadas. Ren estaba mirando el cielo por la ventana, así que para el ainu no fue problema entrar, darlo vuelta, y acorralarlo contra la pared con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué tal, Ren? - preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa, tal como había hecho muchas otras veces. Pero esta vez, su amigo no le respondió con su clásica media sonrisa, sino que le miró serio y lo intentó apartar.

-Suéltame. No tengo ganas.

-¿Qué? - preguntó aún en tono de juego, mientras sus manos empezaban a recorrer la espalda del chino.

-Eso. Pensé que tendrías un poco más de inteligencia y te darías cuenta de las cosas, pero ya que parece que no te quedan neuronas, te lo explicaré: Esto llega hasta acá. Es tiempo de que volvamos a ser amigos tal como siempre debió ser.

Ren estaba serio y se veía algo agotado, como si no quisiera tener que hablar esto. Dijo todo con extremada calma mientras sacaba las manos de Horo-Horo de su cuerpo, dejándolo de una sola pieza. Por supuesto, el ainu no era idiota. En el fondo, lo sabía. Pero Ren no lo vería deprimirse. Se cruzó de brazos, y sintiendo que se moría por dentro, juntó valor.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué tomaste esa decisión?

-Tú lo sabes mejor que yo.

-Tal vez lo sé, pero da igual, porque quiero que me lo digas tú.

Ren lo miraba con fiereza, pero él no era ningún idiota tampoco. Sí, lo sabía, pero necesitaba escucharlo de esos labios de una vez. Mientras el de pelo azul aguantaba la respiración, el otro dio un suspiro resignado.

-Si tú lo quieres, te lo diré: Para mí esto siempre fue un juego. Fue divertido, y te agradezco por tantos buenos ratos, pero no sé en qué momento tú empezaste a confundir las cosas, y empezaste a sentir otras cosas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo siento otras cosas, que para mí esto no es, también, un juego?

-Vamos, no lo puedes negar. Se te nota en tu actitud, en tu forma desesperada de buscarme. Y, sobre todo, por que las últimas veces me has pedido que hagamos el amor, cuando antes no hablábamos más que de simple y puro sexo. Y es que eso es lo que siempre fue para mí. No quiero que me mal interpretes. Si corto esto aquí es porque te quiero y eres mi amigo. Mientras los dos estábamos jugando, todo estaba bien; pero ahora... Ahora ya no se puede.

Y ahí estaba la verdad reventada ante sus ojos.

* * *

Así que Horo-Horo tuvo que tragarse el dolor y mostrar un rostro fuerte. Acostumbrarse a saber que Ren estaba a un par de metros suyo durmiendo, pero que él ya no podía tocarlo. Ya no habrían secretos entre ellos. Ahora era uno más de los amigos del chino; uno más del montón. Ya ni si quiera estaba la posibilidad remota de que algún día lo quisiera de otra forma. Ya no había nada entre ellos.

Por supuesto, no le costó disimular. Pero el dolor parecía no querer salir con nada. Podía actuar con indiferencia, como si solo fueran amigos. Pronto hasta el mismo objeto de sus deseos se convenció de que ya lo había superado, porque un par de veces, cuando estaban solos, había salido el tema, y ambos se habían reído con complicidad, comentando que había sido bueno mientras duró.

Pero al poco tiempo el ainu empezó a ver, como él sólo veía, la ofuscación y desesperación en los ojos de Ren. Casi podía adivinar la lucha mental que sostenía consigo mismo el chino. No estaba en sus planes enamorarse. No entraba en su mente que pudiese extrañar al idiota pelos de escoba. Ren tenía una voluntad de fierro, así que, dolido, Horo-Horo casí podía ver frente a él cómo se formaba la frase tajante: Ren no cedería a sus impulsos.

Horo-Horo lo veía, y con el corazón destrozado, seguía con su actuación de amigos, de que ya no le importaba. Su orgullo, si bien no tan grande como el de Ren, le hizo, incluso, evitar al chino. Veía cómo él intentaba acercársele, quedar algún tiempo solos, e incluso, como un par de veces lo abordó y le pidió directamente que hablaran; pero Horo conseguía excusa tras excusa.

Luego, las cosas se les precipitaron encima, y ante la amenaza de Hao, su problema personal parecía una tontería. Su secreto parecía morir allí, y que sus sentimientos se enterrarían, quedando como una sombra de un pasado sin valor.

Pero, cuando Ren arriesgó su vida con tal de salvar al shaman de hielo, Horo-Horo se dio cuenta que ninguno de sus juegos había quedado en el pasado; y que inevitablemente, su amor por Ren seguía intacto. Y comprendió también en un segundo que estaba a punto de perder a la persona que amaba, y que ese idiota de Ren Tao también lo amaba a él, incluso más de lo que sería capaz de entender cualquiera.

Y si no hubiesen estado en medio de una batalla, Horo-Horo se hubiese dejado llevar por el impulso inicial de pegarse al cuerpo de Ren sollozando, exigiéndole que no se muriera, pues tenían una conversación pendiente.

Y si no hubiese estado tan aturdido ante la posibilidad de perderlo, por una fracción de segundo habría sido capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de matar al infeliz que se había atrevido a dañar al chico que amaba.

* * *

Suena:

(Mala Gente – Juanes)

Ok. No sé si quedó como quería. Por supuesto, me encanta la pareja, me encanta Horo-Horo, y me encanta la historia de Shaman King. Me encanta también pensar que ellos puedan tener una pseudo relación antes de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Muy angst no quedó, pero bueno...

**Reviews, **por favor. De eso depende en gran medida si saco el fic-continuación de éste, o si lo dejo hasta aquí no más. Por favor denme su opinión, y tengan en cuenta que el final está así medio extraño, porque tengo pensado lanzar una segunda parte.

Y gracias por leer. ¡Y por favor sus reviews!

Saludos,

Vickyng.


End file.
